Kafic 2
by srbinsrbija
Summary: Nastavak


_Kafic 2_

**Dez-Ally,sejo rodjena,jesil napisala hit.**

**Ally-Jesam,sacekaj da Austin i muzicari odsviraju muziku za tu tvoju pesmu.**

**Dez-Okej sele.**

_**30 minuta posle**_

**Ally-Ajde Dez,idemo u studio. sve je spremno .**

**Austin-Idemo,pocni.**

**Dez-**_**Da si moja devojcica,zivela bi ko kraljica.**_

_**Danju ko kraljica,a nocu ko carica.**_

_**Da si moja devojcica,zivela bi ko kraljica.**_

_**Danju ko kraljica,a nocu ko carica.**_

_**Ej mala malena,srce si mi zavela.**_

_**Ej mala malena srce si mi zavela.**_

_**Ej mala malena,srce si mi zavela.**_

_**Ej mala malena srce si mi zavela.**_

_**Da te vodim na vasare,da potrosim sitne pare.**_

_**Na zlatne sandale i svilene haljine.**_

_**Da te vodim na vasare,da potrosim sitne pare.**_

_**Na zlatne sandale i svilene haljine.**_

_**Ej mala malena,srce si mi zavela.**_

_**Ej mala malena srce si mi zavela.**_

_**Ej mala malena,srce si mi zavela.**_

_**Ej mala malena srce si mi zavela.**_

_**Igrali po pijaci,po pijaci i ulici.**_

_**Igrali pevali,cigani bi svirali.**_

_**Igrali po pijaci,po pijaci i ulici.**_

_**Igrali pevali,cigani bi svirali.**_

_**Ej mala malena,srce si mi zavela.**_

_**Ej mala malena srce si mi zavela.**_

_**Ej mala malena,srce si mi zavela.**_

_**Ej mala malena srce si mi zavela.**_

_**TO care,svi odjeknuse u studiu.**_

**Trish-Jebo mater svoju dobro ti to odpeva,ko ti je pomogo da se motiviras.**

**Dez-Ovo,**_**Dez drzi Lav pivo.**_

**Trish-Odkud ti Lav pivo.**

**Dez-Pa sve se nadje kad trazis,jel tako Austine kuco stara.**

**Austin-Vala bas tako je. Nego cure ajmo do kafica naseg.**

**Ally-Sta ta se ponovo napijem,i ovo sam polupijana napisala.**

**Trish-E jesi neka,pa daj nece ti nista bit,ako ovaj ludak Dez moze pit pivo,pa sto i ne bi ti.**

**Ally-cek,cek sto i ne bi ti,imam jednu rimu na sto i ne bi ti.A**_**jd u kolo saigraj pored mene ti,razumes,pored mene ti i sto i ne bi ti.**_

**Trish-Sta.**

**Ally-Daj mi ovo Lav,moram da okvasim grlo.**_**Ally uzme i stamani pivo do kraja.**_

**Dez-Alo popi mi celo pivo.**

_**Ally ode u kafic i pocne pisat pesmu.**_

**Ally-Konobar.**

**Konobar-Sta je.**

**Ally-Ne kaze se sta je,nego molim,kad bi mogo Austin opet imat ovde koncert.**

**Konobar-Zaradi mene moze odmah,ali mora dovest orkestar.**

**Ally-Nema problema,hej jos nesto,donesi mi pivo.**

_**Sat vremena posle.**_

**Austin-Opa vidi nje,sta ces ti ovde.**

**Ally-Pisem ti pesmu,evo ceka te vec orkestar,sad ces je vec da odpevas.**

** Austin-nisam spreman,daj ne seri,necu da se obrukam.**

**Ally-Sad cemo taj problem brzo da resimo,KONOBAR.**

**Konobar-Molim.**

**Ally-Tako te volim,donesi za ove moje drugove pivo.**

**Konobar-Evo odmah.**

**Trish-Hej dok se Austin ohrabri,mogla bi da vam pokazem na internetu neku seriju,jeste culi za nju,zove se **_**Drzavni Posao.**_

**Dez uzme telefon-**_**Halo ovde glavni arhivator Djordje Cvarkov je na telefonu**_**.Pa naravno da znam,jebote samo nisam hteo rec,mislio sam da se vam nece dopast serija.**

_**Austin pocne pevat.**_

_**Hajd u kolo zaigraj pored mene ti,**_

_**Da si moja duso neka znaju svi.**_

_**Hajd u kolo zaigraj pored mene ti,**_

_**Da si moja duso neka znaju svi.**_

_**Poljubicu tebe ja,pa ces mene ti,**_

_**Da si moja duso neka znaju svi.**_

_**Poljubicu tebe ja,pa ces mene ti,**_

_**Da si moja duso neka znaju svi.**_

_**Oboje smo cekali ovaj dan,oboje smo sanjali o tom.**_

_**Pripala si meni,ja pripadam tebi,vodim te domu svom.**_

_**Hajd u kolo zaigraj pored mene ti,**_

_**Da si moja duso neka znaju svi.**_

_**Poljubicu tebe ja,pa ces mene ti,**_

_**Da si moja duso neka znaju svi.**_

_**Pruzi ruke ljubavi,nasmesi se ti,**_

_**Da si moja duso neka znaju svi.**_

_**Pruzi ruke ljubavi,nasmesi se ti,**_

_**Da si moja duso neka znaju svi.**_

_**Prsten cu ti dati svoj,tvoj ces meni ti,**_

_**Da si moja duso neka znaju svi.**_

_**Prsten cu ti dati svoj,tvoj ces meni ti,**_

_**Da si moja duso neka znaju svi.**_

_**Oboje smo cekali ovaj dan,oboje smo sanjali o tom.**_

_**Pripala si meni,ja pripadam tebi,vodim te domu svom.**_

_**Pruzi ruke ljubavi,nasmesi se ti,**_

_**Da si moja duso neka znaju svi.**_

_**Prsten cu ti dati svoj,tvoj ces meni ti,**_

_**Da si moja duso neka znaju svi.**_

**Dez-Jao,covece Sta napisa to Ally,pa svaka ti cast kumo.**

**Ally-Jebiga,**_**volim da pevam,voilim da pijem,takva sam ljudi i zasto da krijem.**_

_**Kraj**_


End file.
